The Lion King 2 through Nala's eyes
by Banana Beak
Summary: This story is the normal Lion King 2 but told in a different way. You know that Nala didn't have many lines or appereances in the movie, so I decided to write this story like it was told by Nala. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

THE LION KING 2 THROUGH NALA'S EYES

**This is my new story! I'm really disappointed that Nala had the smallest part in the sequel of The Lion King. I always wondered what Nala has been doing all the time, so I decided to write this story. Nala's my favourite lioness and I think she deserves to have a role just as big as Simba's. It's written in Nala's point of view. Let's get started with the story.**

I was sleeping like in heaven until a loud noise woke me up. It sounded like a cry. Soon I realized that the one who cried was my little baby daughter Kiara. I gave birth to her five days ago because she couldn't have been presented like a new born. She would be too weak.

"Nala?," my husband Simba opened his eyes heavily and pointed on Kiara with his head, "Feed her," he added.

"You're not in the mood today, are you?," I asked pulling Kiara closer to my nipples so that I could nurse her.

"I am in the mood, but you know I don't like to be woken up," he slowly got on his four legs, "Today is the presentation anyway,"

"I know. Is the sun up?," I asked picking Kiara up by her scruff on the neck.

"It started to," he said and went out.

The lionesses around me were still sleeping but one after another they started to stretch. I decided to get out of the den. It would be the first out for my little daughter. She reminded me so much of Simba. She had his beautiful amber eyes and a mixture of his and my fur, but still it was more like his.

"Good morning Nala," I heard Sarabi's voice behind me.

"Good morning Sarabi," I replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Where's Simba?," she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he went for an anti-stress walk,"

"How's my little granddaughter doing?,"

"She's fine. I guess she's excited about today," I replied looking over the horizon in hope that I'll find Simba. The presentation was about to begin soon. Maybe he just went to go and get Rafiki. I was all lost in my thoughts until a loud, but a soft voice woke me up from my dreams.

"Ready to begin darling?," I saw Rafiki's face getting into mine.

"Of course I am," I answered and hurried with my daughter to the edge where Simba was already standing looking down at his Kingdom with wind blowing through his red mane.

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling_

The sun rised slowly over the horizon and we could already see giraffes running towards Pride Rock. The birds were flying over Kilimanjaro, the antelopes where chanting and jumping high.

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Mamela _

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers_

The elephants lifted their trunks like saying good morning to us. Even the smallest ants were marching just to see the new heir.

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Oh, mamela _

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Ubukhosi bo khokho _

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke _

Rafiki came in front of us and put his hands up in the air welcoming the animals. They already took their positions around Pride Rock.

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

He took Kiara from my mouth and rised her high in the air. A bright sunshine came over her and we could see Mufasa's figure looking down at us. The animals have gone wild of happiness. They chanted. The monkeys yelled joyfully, the elephants made loud noises with their large feet and zebras were lifting their hooves to show respect.

_Hela hey mamela _

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Rafiki put her down and made kind of a mark on her forehead. Simba and I both nuzzled her, but then we heard Timon and Pumbaa's voices.

"Aww look at him! It'll be like old times! Who will raise him? Who will feed him?," Timon jumped on the warthog's head excitedly.

"His parents?," Pumbaa answered confused.

"Get technical! Who will teach him how to burp for an example?," what I was hearing was really ridiculous because there's no way they're gonna raise my daughter. I was simply disgusted by that thought.

"Me, you and the boy!," he added but his smile dropped when Rafiki laughed.

"It's a girl," he said.

"Girl? Girl! Oh no!," I really don't know why but they passed out. What's wrong with having a girl? They are just overreacting. Simba and I just laughed a bit and returned to the den to sleep. We were exhausted of the day and waking up too early. I think we really deserved a break after all.

**This was the first chapter! How did you like it? Please review! By the way, you can give me an example of a story you want me to write ( via PM) :) **


	2. Chapter 2: She's just like you

Chapter 2: She's just like you

Kblade**: Yeah. I think Nala is better than Kiara and I also think the animators should have given her a much bigger role.**

**Maran Zelde: Thank you very much :)**

**Antsandy: I'm really glad that we have the same opinions about the movies. They are really great, but the first part is better for me because it has more Nala and more action in it and I forgot to mention a lot better villain. I want the producers to make like, The Lion King 2**** in Nala's point of view.**

**Hayles45: Thank you :)**

**Starzinmieyez: I really appreciate your comment :)**

The time since Kiara's presentation passed quickly. I was happy to see her growing bigger and stronger. She's becoming even more beautiful every day. She was now six months old. I slowly began to realize that she has the personality of her father- adventurous, curious, always in a good mood…

She always slept between me and Simba to keep herself warm. Like Simba she liked to get up early to explore the Pridelands. Suddenly I heard someone near me sighing and getting up. Was it Simba? I denied that question when I saw a small cub running out of the den.

"Good morning honey," Simba raised his head and kissed me gently on my muzzle.

"Where are you going?," I asked kissing him back.

"You know that I go to do my morning rounds, don't you?," he got up slowly, "Where's Kiara?," he added.

"I think she's outside. Why?," I raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Just asking. Bye!,"

I knew he was going to check on our daughter. He didn't let her out of his sight since the outsiders, as he called them, killed our firstborn son. I was thinking what the heck and went outside to see what's going on myself.

"And never…" I heard Simba's voice, but he obviously couldn't finish because of Kiara.

"And never talk to a stranger, go straight home. I know! Can I go now, please?," I saw her putting that cheeky smile on her face just like Simba used to when he begged.

"Mind your father Kiara," I said finally joining the conversation and sitting next to my husband.

"Yes Mum," she always obeyed no matter what I said.

"And stand back from the Outlands," again him with these Outlands. The cub's not stupid. She can understand where she's allowed to go.

"There live just those bloodthirsty killers," Zazu came flying out of nowhere.

"Zazu knows. And never turn your back on them," I really wanted to tell him that there's no need to tell her that yet, but better not. He was acting like she was a newborn cub. She always obeys. She won't do anything wrong I could guarantee that.

"Why?," she asked. Confused, normally.

"It doesn't matter now. Go play," I couldn't wait for him to say these words.

"But… I… I," she has always been curious. More than the other cubs her age.

"You'll understand someday. You may go. And stay on the path I marked for you!," he yelled after her. He and his paths. Finally we had a moment alone.

"Hmm… Simba, of who does she remind you?," I asked smiling at him.

"What? Who?," he was completely lost in his words.

"She is like you when you were young," I said looking at his features and comparing them to Kiara's. Of course they were built differently, but if you look at cub Simba and her, everybody would think they're twins.

"Right. You know about the dangers we put us in?," he asked looking over his shoulder.

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in?," I pinned him and nuzzled him gently, "She'll be alright," I added and pulled away from him sending him a seductive smile. It was the perfect timing to go on a hunt. I went to the place where all lionesses from the pride always go to relax, to gather them and send a hunting party out, together with me, as a lead striker, "All right girls! We're going hunting now! Sarabi, Mum you will chase the zebra herd to Tama and Kula who will pick the weakest zebra from the heard and then Malka, you will send the zebra in my direction where I'll kill it. Clear?,"

"Clear!," they all shouted in unison.

First, we had to find a zebra herd which is definitely no easy job. I was always nervous about giving the zebra the final strike because it could hit me with its strong legs or break my jaw with its hooves.

"There! I see a zebra herd!," Tama, who was next to me whispered excitedly.

"Good job! Everyone on their positions! When I move my left ear, Sarabi and Mum you will start to chase them and you know the rest," I whispered and crouched away from them on the other side.

I moved my ear slow enough for the two to see and in an eye blink the herd was stampeding. I was hidden in tall grass, they couldn't see me, just when a zebra ran towards me followed by Malka a large golden figure ran and split the herd up. Our plan failed. It took only seconds for me to realize that that golden figure was my freakin' husband! I couldn't believe it! He messed up our plan!

"Simba! What's wrong with you!," I yelled practically in his face.

"Kiara… trouble… Outlands," he gasped for air.

"What trouble? How do you know about Kiara? Were you spying on her?," I asked angrily preparing to sprint as far as my legs can carry me.

"No… Zazu… Follow… Me…" he ran like a fly without a head and I followed him with all the lionesses behind me who were concerned about the wellbeing of their princess. I didn't see any danger. There was only a cub with chocolate fur and a black hair tuft talking to Kiara. Suddenly I saw Simba's friends behind me, Timon and Pumbaa. I don't why, but in a matter of time Simba jumped out of the grass and let out a loud roar. I realized how big the trouble Kiara was in really was as soon an outlander lioness did the same as Simba.

"Zira," Simba said with hate getting in his body.

"Simba," she hissed and was ready to pounce on him but she pulled back when I growled loud enough for her to hear, "Nala,"

"Zira," Not her again! Before Kiara was born we had a lot of trouble with her. She was mad because Simba 'killed' he beloved Scar. She wanted to revenge and she couldn't stand it that she was banished to the worst place in Africa. The Outlands.

"Timon, Pumbaa," What was that idiot Timon doing! He could get himself killed, "That we got to know each other now, GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!," this couldn't be good.

"Your Pridelands!," she got into their faces to scare them, and I have to admit that that was a job well done. Timon squeaked and hid into Pumbaa's hair, "This land belongs to Scar!," she added with her raspy voice.

"I banished you from the Pridelands! You and your cub, get away," Simba said getting into her face. He obviously scared her cub because when I took a look at him he was shaking. Poor him to have a mother like that.

"Oh, have you met my son, Kovu? He was personally chosen to be next in line for the throne of the Pridelands!,"

"This guy? The King? Phh… He's just a useless bunch of fur!," Timon said. I would've slapped him right now, but it wasn't much of a timing.

"Here's fresh meat. Please your stomach," Zira said smiling like she was sick. I mean she was, but I was totally lost for words at this action. The poor cub started to shake in front of Simba. I know Simba wouldn't harm a cub even if it's his worst enemy.

"Pick him up and get away. We're done here," he picked Kiara up. She was as scared as the other cub. That's logical that she was. I wanted to protest not to be hard on her and such things but I was afraid of Simba myself, even though he was a wonderful and carrying person. I just was.

"Oh no. We're not done yet," Zira said looking evilly at her. I prayed to the Great Kings and she finally pulled away and picked her cub up and got away. Simba wasn't happy, I could tell. I know he was going to give her some kind of a lesson. I was disappointed in Kiara myself too, I thought she wouldn't disobey us. I turned around to my husband who now had a worried expression on his face.

"Simba," I cocked my head to one side as telling him to keep going a bit faster.

"Rhmm…" he cleared his throat and nodded. I knew what that nod meant. He was going to teach her a lecture now.

"It will be alright," my mother said nuzzling me.

"I hope he won't be too hard on her," I said worrying, but I felt relief taking over my body when I turned around again and saw Simba's cheeky smile. That definitely made my day.

**What do you think? I hope you liked this one. I have to tell you that my cousins from NYC are coming to stay at my house for a few days, so I won't be publishing these days. Don't worry I will be on the next chapter soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3: We are one

Chapter 3: We are one

**LionKingFactsGuy2: I think so :)**

**Hayles45: You're welcome. I appreciate that extra-long review you wrote for the second chapter. Thank you :)**

**Kblade: Thank you very much! I think so :)**

The lionesses and I were still hungry because our plan failed. We decided to do a quick hunt. I saw them. I saw zebras drinking from the watering hole. This was the perfect opportunity for a perfect kill.

"Girls! I see a zebra herd!," I said loud enough for the lionesses to hear, but still quiet enough for the zebra's ears.

"Is the plan the same?," Kula asked barring her claws out.

"It's too late to think of an another plan, Kula. Think logical," Tama said and took her position.

"Alright. When I give you a sign, you two start chasing them, you two pick the slowest one and you Malka chase it in my direction. Clear?," I said crouching on the bottom.

"Clear!,"

I moved my left ear and Sarabi and my mother sliced the herd up like planned. Tama and Kula noticed one zebra who was staying after the herd. They scared the rest of the herd, which ran away. Malka did a perfect job chasing the zebra towards me. It was easy killing it, because it was already injured. I took the pray with my strong raiser sharp teeth and headed with the help of my pride towards Pride Rock. I stopped when I saw something moving. I soon realized that the moving creatures were Simba and Kiara. I watched happily as they raced to the den. The sun was preparing to fall asleep behind the tall mountains. We hurried back home where we found Simba tickling Kiara.

"Haha… Daddy! Stop it! Haha!," Kiara was laughing and tried to return some back to him, but she couldn't.

"Dinner time!," I yelled standing on the entrance of the den.

"What a party breaker you are," Simba walked playfully to me and licked my cheek.

"Is it zebra? Oh please let it be zebra!," Kiara couldn't keep herself calm. She was full of energy and enthusiasm.

"It is zebra. Calm down!," I laughed a bit and put the zebra down for everybody to eat. Everyone ate as they didn't eat for a month, especially Simba. He always seemed to be strict and moody, but inside was a soul full of kindness and love. He was wise and he knew how to settle things down with less trouble and problems. He was a husband that every lioness could only ask for. He was the other part of me. We were one. The zebra disappeared really fast and I was preparing Kiara for bed.

"Meet me outside," I whispered in Simba's ear seductively, "We need to talk,"

"I would love to," he whispered back and winked. He already headed outside.

"What did you tell daddy? A secret?," Kiara asked smiling at me.

"Yes I did. It's not really a secret actually," I said and returned the smile.

"Hm, alright. Could you sing me a lullaby?," she immediately changed the subject.

"Of course," I decided to sing her the lullaby my mother used to sing me when I was a cub.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

Kiara just yawned sleepily when I sang the end of the lullaby. I looked at her one more time till she fell in a deep sleep.

"You sing like an angel, baby," I heard Simba's voice. I saw him looking at the stars but then his face turned to me. He looked at me seductively.

"Thanks moto," I gave him my best seductive look I could offer. It seemed that it totally turned him on, "By the way, what lecture did you give her today?," I raised an eyebrow.

"I sang a song to her," he blushed a bit.

"You sang a song?," I smiled and swished him with my tail playfully.

"Yep… you know that one…" he was obviously embarrassed.

"I don't, actually," I smiled at his cute face.

"Let's change the subject, please. If you want I can sing it to you tomorrow," he offered.

"You could. C'mon, I'm getting sleepy and I have a hunting party to lead tomorrow early in the morning. We will try to catch a buffalo," I said and went to the cave opening.

"Yeah and I have to solve a lot of problems across the savannah. If there's any of them," he said and followed me. We lied down on our royal platform and fell asleep. I was happy that I was surrounded by my loved ones, my family.

**That's it! This was the third chapter. Expect more soon! Remember, if you have ideas to write a story, but you're to lazy to do it, send me a PM with your idea in it. I will need a full summary of the story you want me to write, to make a running schedule. Thanks! Don't forget to review! :) And by the way the lullaby that Nala sang to Kiara belongs to Billy Joel!** **I own nothing! **


	4. Chapter 4: I have to keep an eye on her

Chapter 4: I have to keep an eye on her

**ironcross18: Thank you very much :)**

**csinumberstlk lover: Yeah, me too. It's unfair :/**

**Hayles45: Thank you, thank you :)**

**Guys, I decided to make a twist to make the story more interesting. Nala will be the victim in the twist. Please enjoy! Oh and by the way, I highly doubt that Nala didn't want to have more children in the second movie and that thought inspired me to add the twist in this story.**

**Maran Zelde: Actually the only reason I didn't put the exact movie dialogue is because my mother's side of the family is from Croatia and I decided to translate the movie in Croatian in English if you understand me. The movie in Croatian sounds a lot different than this one in English once it's translated. Thank you :)**

When I woke up I was feeling sick. My stomach hurt and I was about to vomit, but I stopped that feeling by putting my paws over my mouth. I knew Simba wouldn't be happy covered in all that stuff. Kiara wouldn't be very happy as well. I ran out of the cave and threw up behind the nearest bush.

"What's wrong honey?," I heard Simba's voice behind me. Oh boy. I was in trouble now. I knew he wouldn't buy any of my stories, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm not feeling very well. I thinks it's this springs flu. Nothing to worry about," I laughed nervously.

"I think you should go see Rafiki," I rolled my eyes at that thought. He worried about everything. He would send me to Rafiki even if I sneeze!

"NO!," I snapped. I don't know what's gotten into me that moment.

"Why are you so moody this morning? You're not acting like yourself!," he said getting closer to me.

"So, now you wanna say I'm insane?," I continued the argument.

"Listen to me! I don't want to argue! I'm just worried about you, because I love you. Please listen to me. Go see Rafiki, honey," he said calmly and nuzzled me with a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry Simba, I really don't know what's gotten into me. I guess you're right," I calmed down and replied the nuzzle.

"Mommy! Daddy! What's wrong?," I saw Kiara running out of the cave.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Mommy's just a little bit sick, that's all. Be a good girl while I go to Rafiki,"

"You won't die, will you?," her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"God no! Why?," a little laugh escaped my mouth.

"Because daddy told me that when lions get sick they die," I looked at Simba who smiled nervously.

"Unless they have a crazy monkey to heal them," he added.

"Great!," she smiled, "Daddy let's play a game!,"

"Alright you two, I'll be back soon!," I said and hurried to the big baobab.

I was really worried about the diagnosis. What if I really had a deadly disease? There was one way to find out. I had to face my fears.

"Rafiki!," I yelled. I prayed that he's at home. I wasn't feeling very well.

"Who's dere?," I heard his voice. He looked down at me, "Oh my Queen! What brought you here?," he smiled widely.

"I'm here because I'm not feeling well. I threw up this morning. Could you please check what's wrong with me?,"

"Sure. Where does it hurt?," he asked and showed me with his hand to sit down.

"Right here," I know it was weird but I laid my paw on my abdomen.

"I see… Hmm… Yes, yes…" he felt it for himself.

"What is it? Do I have a disease?," I slowly started to worry.

"Haha… No my dear… You are with cub!," he said cheerfully.

"What? I'm pregnant? But… but… how?," I was happy and concerned at the same time. How would Simba react?

"I don't know how! De point is: What you and King Simba have been doin'!," he grinned.

"That was a rhetorical question. By the way, thanks! Bye!," I started running through the golden savannah in hope that I'll find Simba doing his morning rounds. I highly doubted that he was finished yet. Finally I saw something moving in the grass.

"SIMBA!," I yelled as loud as I could for him to hear.

"Nala?," He turned around with a confused expression on his face, "What did Rafiki say?,"

"It's pretty good news actually," I smiled.

"C'mon! Spit it out!," he said impatiently.

"He said… well… that I'm pregnant!," I said looking for his reaction.

"What? But how did this happen?," he paced nervously around.

"Well Simba, when a lion and a lioness love each other…" I started to tell him the whole process of having a cub. I was teasing him of course.

"I know that part! I mean… Oh never mind!," he said and got closer to me.

"Are you happy then?," I nuzzled him. He was so cute when he was confused!

"I am!," he said with a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Good. We have to tell the news to Kiara and the rest of the pride!," I ran towards Pride Rock.

"Hey wait for me!,"

I was really overjoyed about our second cub arriving soon because Kiara was the only cub in the pride and she had nobody to play with. She already complained to me about her loneliness.

**How do you think my twist worked out? I have to warn you that not all twists are good. In the next chapter Nala will have an unpleasant surprise. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Death of the innocent

Chapter 5: Death of the innocent

**Kblade: I'm glad you like it :)**

I was feeling fresh when I stood up for the morning hunt. I was ready to form a new plan on catching a buffalo.

"Bye Simba! Bye Kiara!," I said and followed the rest of the pride outside.

"Where are you going?," he asked. As he doesn't know where I'm going.

"On a morning hunt, maybe?," I asked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't," he said standing up on his four paws.

"Who will feed you?," I got into his face playfully.

"Oh come on! We have eight other lionesses!," In this moment, I had to admit that he was right.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot that I was pregnant. Are you going to do your morning rounds?," I asked hoping that he was going to stay with me, but I knew that was an impossible mission as Pumbaa calls it.

"I have to. But first, before I go, I want us to tell Kiara about her brother coming soon," he said smiling.

"Her brother? How do you know it's going to be a boy?," I laughed.

"Well, a father knows such things," he said. He was so cute!

"Yeah, when I was pregnant for the first time you pronounced that I'll give birth to triplets!," I teased him reminding him.

"I know but… You know that I need some man company, too. Right?," he said with his eyes filled with hope.

"You're gay?," I just loved to tease him.

"Oh c'mon! Cut it out!," he said with a little laugh escaping his mouth, "If I was gay, I wouldn't be with you," he added.

"Hmm… Don't get mad, but I hope for a girl again," I smiled.

"Don't give up your hopes," he said sarcastically, "Well, the nature will decide which gender our cub will be," he smiled lovingly. I could see his eyes were sparkling.

"Mommy, Daddy? What cub are you talking about?," Kiara suddenly appeared next to me.

"Honey, you'll be a big sister," I said gently.

"I'll get a sister?," she asked excitedly.

"Or a brother," Simba corrected her. I know how much he missed our firstborn son.

"That's great! Are we going to tell the grandmas?," she asked leaping from joy.

"Yes Kiara, calm down," I laughed and turned to Simba to give him his goodbye-kiss.

"Bye honey," he was faster and gave me a fast kiss on the muzzle. I watched him as he got smaller and smaller running through the savannah.

"C'mon Kiara, I think grandma Sarabi and grandma Sarafina are probably waiting for us with the breakfast," I said.

"Alright! What's for breakfast?," she asked jumping on my back.

"I think it's buffalo," I replied.

"Yay! C'mon Mommy, let's go!," she laughed.

We went to the place where all lionesses were resting. My mum and Simba's mum Sarabi always separated from the rest of the pride. Everyone did that.

"Hey mum! Hey Sarabi!," I smiled.

"Grandma Sarabi! Guess what!," I already knew she was going to tell the news before me.

"What?," she was always positive and loved children.

"I'll become a big sister!," she yelled excitedly for each lioness in the pride to hear.

"Is that true Nala?," my mother asked me with a happy expression on her face.

"Yes, it is," I smiled back.

"That's wonderful Nala! Does Simba know about it, yet?," Sarabi asked happily.

"Yes. You know the father's always first to find out," I winked.

"Of course, of course," she couldn't stop smiling.

"I thought you could take care of Kiara, while I'm taking a walk. Could you? I need to think,"

"Of course darling," my mother said.

I actually wanted to find out which gender my unborn cub was. The curiosity was eating me out. I just had to!

"RAFIKI!," I yelled up to his tree.

"What is it? Nala is dat you?," he replied immediately.

"Yes! Could you please come here? I need you to check something on me," I said.

"What do you want to know young Queen?," he smiled.

"I want to know what gender my cub is,"

"Okay, lay down,"

I obeyed and lay down on a big leave. He took one of his fruits and massaged my stomach with the liquid which was inside it.

"Hmm… It is… a girl!," he said.

"Yes! I knew it!," I was overjoyed at this.

"Now go and rest," he said.

"I will Rafiki! Thank you so much!," I hugged him.

There was nothing to hurry about, so I decided to walk slowly and enjoy the news. Suddenly, I heard some noise behind a bush.

"Who is there? Show yourself!," I yelled panicky.

"Shh… I'm not a threat," a middle aged lioness stepped out of the bush. She was carrying some antelope with her.

"Who are you then?," I asked calming down.

"My name is Dotty. You have to be Queen Nala," she seemed polite, but I was wondering, how did she know my name?

"How do you know?," I asked as polite as I could.

"I heard lots of things about you. Where is your King?," she changed the subject. If she was another lioness who wanted to hit on him… Grr…

"He's doing his morning rounds, why?," I didn't let the anger get over me.

"I'm just asking. Soo… I'm hearing that you're expecting a new cub, soon?,"

"Who told you that?," I was slowly getting suspicious about that Dotty.

"I have a friend in your pride, don't worry, I came here with a present for you. It's not much, but it will be good for you," she said and moved to her left. I saw this antelope again. When I took a better look on it, it was fresh, without bite marks, except of one on her throat.

"Aww, you really shouldn't," I smiled and took the antelope in my teeth. It smelled a little bit weird, but who cares.

"It was a pleasure to hunt for you," she disappeared in a second. What a weird lioness. Whatever, my mother told me that antelope is better for pregnant lionesses than a buffalo. There will be more left for Simba.

"Hey Nala, are you really pregnant?," my best friend Kula came running towards me.

"Yes!," I answered, "It's a girl!," I added.

"Haha, what will Simba say? Well, anyways, congratulations!," she hugged me.

"Simba knows already," I smiled.

"Ow… Okay. Did you hunt this down?," she asked confused, "You know you shouldn't hunt!,"

"I didn't hunt today! A weird lioness gave me this. I don't know why, but it's okay I guess. Antelope is better for me, anyway," I said and went to the cave.

"Everybody is waiting for you behind the rock. They all want to congratulate you!,"

"Okay," I said and followed her.

"There you are!," Simba stood up and nuzzled me. He didn't kiss me because of his bloody muzzle, "Where have you been? And what have I told you about hunting?," he added whispering.

"To Rafiki's. I didn't hunt today. A lioness gave me this as a present for my pregnancy,"

"Okay, well more buffalo for me, huh?," he said playfully.

"It seems so," I turned my head to the pride which looked at me lovingly.

"Congratulations Nala!," Tama said and the rest did the same. I couldn't wait till I start eating. The one thing that I hate during pregnancy is being hungry more than normal.

"I have to tell you something!," I stood up and looked at my pride which raised their heads," The cub is a girl," at the word girl I looked playfully down at Simba. He didn't seem to mind it.

"I'm going to have a sister!," Kiara yelled happily.

I lay down next to Simba and began to eat my meal. It had a different taste than usual antelope, but it was still tasty. After finishing dinner we all went to the cave to sleep. I started to feel sharp pain when I closed my eyes. Everyone was asleep except of me.

"Simba! SIMBA! SIMBA!," I yelled and everyone woke up.

"Nala, what's wrong honey?," he jumped up with concern.

"My stomach hurts! Arghh… SIMBA!," I pulled him closer to me.

"Mummy?," I heard Kiara's sad voice behind me.

"Sarafina! Mum! Take Kiara out! Tama, Kula! Go get Rafiki! NOW! This is serious!,"

"What's going on?," Kiara asked once again, this time lost in her tears.

"SIMBA!," I cried.

"FUCK! SHE'S BLEEDING!," he swore.

"BLEEDING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?," I couldn't get up, but I could still feel warm blood coming out and making a mess on my and Simba's fur.

"NALA! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT YOU'RE ABORTING!," he cried.

"ABORTING? WHAT? NO! MY CUB! MY CUB! NOOO!," I yelled and pulled him even closer.

"Rafiki's coming through! Rafiki's coming through! Nala!," he put his medical supply on the floor, "Everyone out!,"

"SIMBA! NO!," I didn't want him to leave.

"Be still now my Queen! Everything will be alright," the last thing I remember was that he gave me and injection with some weird liquid in it. I knew I was in good hands. My eyes felt heavy and all of a sudden I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Simba, my mum and Sarabi looking at me.

"Simba?," I said.

"Yes Nala?," he was on the edge of crying.

"Where is my cub? Let me hold it!," I said with hope in my voice.

"Honey there is no cub. Don't you remember that you… that you aborted last night?," I swear I could see a tear escaping his eye.

"Aborted? But how?," I cried.

"Rafiki said you were poisoned,"

"Dotty!," I growled.

"Who?," he was confused.

"Dotty is from Zira's pride! Scar's follower!," Sarabi hissed.

"Don't just tell me that she gave you the antelope?," my mother asked me. She was crying.

"Oh my God! She did!,"

"FUCKING SHIT!," Simba yelled and hit a bone that was lying next to him.

"Don't swear please!," my eyes started to fill up with tears.

"How could I not swear? OUR TWO CUBS ALREADY DIED FROM ZIRA'S PAWS!," he yelled.

"Grandma why is daddy mad?," Kiara approached. There were tears on her face. I could clearly see them, "Mummy! Mummy! Are you okay? Why did you cry last night? Why did daddy swear?,"

"Mummy is fine Kiara," I said wiping my tears away with one paw, "Mummy is not pregnant anymore," I added and my collection of tears got bigger.

"Where is my sister then?," she cheered.

"She is in heaven," I replied. I couldn't tell a small cub that I aborted and that I was losing blood last night.

"What happened to her?," her ears fell down in sadness.

"Kiara, you just couldn't understand. We will tell you when you're older. Now go and play, there's nothing to worry about," Simba said. I was thankful for this what he said.

"Mum, Sarafina, please could you two go do the morning rounds for me? I need to stay here with Nala. I'm really sad," he sobbed.

"Of course honey. Just rest," my mother said and went out.

"It will be okay sweetheart, I love you," a tear slipped down his cheek as he nuzzled me. I was too depressed to talk and I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**This was so sad :( How did you like it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't give up

Chapter 6: Don't give up

**Hayles45: Thank you very much. Dotty is the grey one with three dotts under her right eye. She appears in the movie while fighting. I'm glad you like it :)**

**csinumberstlk lover: Yeah, Zira actually wants that Simba and Nala break up. That's what I think. She's jelaous that nobody loves her and she wants to revenge Scar at the same time. I don't like Zira either.**

**Uzurii: Yeah, but Nala's a strong girl, she will make it :)**

**Sicarius117: I know, but Nala didn't know who Dotty actually was. The hunger won over her and she ate the antelope. **

I was wondering that I was still alive. Rafiki told me that I lost a lot of blood and my heart was broken. I was lucky that Simba was here with me, even though I still couldn't get enough courage to look into his eyes to talk to him. I was feeling that Simba wasn't as sad as I was.

"Nala how do you feel?," I heard his warm voice and felt his warm breath on my neck.

I hardly nodded. I wasn't in the mood for a talk, "Honey, please talk to me," he wanted to make eye contact with me, but I refused.

"It's like you don't care… for… what happ… happened," I sobbed quietly, but still my voice was filled with emotions.

"How can you just say that? I'm here in the den with you all day, I try to comfort you, but you don't let me! Nala I love you," he only tried to help me feel better, but I didn't appreciate that, instead, I snapped on him.

"YOU LOVE ME? YOU LOVE ME? THAT'S A FUCKING LIE! YOU JUST USE ME TO PLEASE YOURSELF! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!," I couldn't control how these words I just said were hard. Really hard.

"ENOUGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I'M NOT USING YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU! I'M SHOWING THAT TO YOU EVERY FUCKING DAY! I KISS YOU, I HUG YOU, I EVEN MASSAGE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL?," he yelled. I admit, he never raised his voice on me like that. I was scared and tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"Why are you yelling?," my mother and Simba's mother came in when they heard us.

"Simba… I…" I started shaking because of the fear which started to take over my body.

"Don't play the victim now, Nala. I'm outta here!," he said and furiously ran out of the den.

"Mum… I didn't mean to," I cried even more.

"Shh honey… what happened?," Sarabi asked me with her own eyes filled with tears.

"We argued… I said… bad things… he said… bad things… I'm tired of arg… arguing with… him," I tried to explain through my loud and disturbing sobs.

"I know Nala, I know. What do you think we go get him together?," my mother suggested. Even though I wasn't really stabile, I agreed. Just to find my love.

"Mhmm…" I nodded and stood up with my legs shaking with shock. Sarabi walked on my left and my mother on my right.

"Where… is he?," I asked slowly calming down, but still sobbing.

"We will find him honey," his mother said.

"Maybe he's… in our… secret… cave," I said slowly remembering. We used that cave to be alone and to have a little fun or just to talk about private things. It was right behind Pride Rock.

"Where is the cave then?," my mother asked hopefully.

"Behind… Pride… Rock… Follow… me," I said and began speed walking in front of them, even though I wasn't in a mood. I felt like collapsing on the ground from exhaustion, "It's here… I think… I can… see… him," I hurried to my King. The two were behind me walking slowly. When I got in front of him, he just scanned me with his amber eyes and quickly looked away.

"Simba!," Sarabi said walking closer to her son.

"Mum? What are you doing here? Why do you two always tangle into our problems?," he asked and stood up.

"We only want to help," my mum started but she was interrupted by Simba's loud growl.

"Well you're not helping!," he yelled and started to walk away.

"Simba! Get back here!," she tried again. He was so stubborn.

"Simba please! I love you, I didn't mean to!," I yelled after him hoping for him to come back, which came true. But he wasn't in a mood for making up.

"You think that you can be selfish and rude, just because you lost your cub! It wasn't only your cub, it was mine too! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?," I could notice the voice was raising again.

"Could you just listen to her?," my mum got into the loud 'conversation'.

"AS I SAID! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TANGLE IN OUR PROBLEMS! LET ME AND NALA SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS LIKE ADULTS! LIKE HUSBAND AND WIFE! I JUST WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE!," he yelled at her. I was feeling sorry for my mother, but at the same time he was right.

"Come Sarafina, let's go to Kiara," Sarabi said obviously disappointed and she turned away sadly from us.

"Now back to you," he turned his head around to face me. The same Simba with which I felt like nobody could do anything to me, was scaring me more than ever. I felt uncomfortable around him for the first time.

"Simba… I… I," I broke into a hysterical cry and it seemed to soften him.

"Nala… Listen to me," he started, "I didn't want to raise my voice at you, but you gave me no choice. Look, of course I was looking forward to the birth of our new cub, but you have to understand that I let my emotions out in a total different way. I love you, you're my everything. We already have a beautiful daughter, which I am really proud of. You became my Queen, my wife, the mother of my cubs and the most important is that you were always with me, in good and bad. I know how you feel. I had the same experience as you, well not the same, but… Hmm… Anyways, what I want to say is that I will always love you, no matter what, till the death separates us, even beyond that. I love you," he nuzzled me. I was expecting loud yelling, but it doesn't solve anything.

"You really mean that?," I asked looking into his eyes.

"Every word of what I said. I deeply apologize for what I said,"

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have said that. You're not the only one who has needs," I joked and he chuckled.

"Let's go back. Arguments make me hungry," he said and nuzzled me once more, "Kiss me, baby," he winked seductively.

I locked lips with his until I felt something grabbing my tongue. It was his tongue of course.

"Hey, pull the tongue away, you said 'kiss me' not 'make out with me'. By the way, I'm still sad," I said teasingly.

"Yeah right. When we're both fine we can make out from dawn until dusk," he said licking my cheek.

"Hmm… Good plan. Come on, I'm getting tired," I yawned.

I felt a little bit better at the end. After lying down on our royal platform, he hugged me and kissed me like nothing has happened. I was slowly getting better.

**What do you think? I'm glad that Simba and Nala made up. I was inspired by a Turkish soap opera to write this. Don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: You need to let her go

Chapter 7: You need to let her go

**Kblade: Yeah I know. I have to admit, several tears**** slid down my cheeks while writing these two chapters, well anyways the next chapters will be happy. WARNING: some will be sad.**

**bullittstang6897: Thanks! I had to because in the sequel Nala is like a background character :)**

**Embemxrabbit: Thanks! I will, don't worry :)**

As the time was passing by, I was feeling better and better. Not only me. Simba as well. I realized that sorrow isn't the solution and I turned to be me again. Positive and happy all the time. Kiara was growing fast, she was one step away from adolescence, but she had a much easier childhood than me. When I was her age I was forced to follow my mother in the hunting party. But let's put that behind now. It was the dark age I was living in. When Simba took his position as King my life cleared up. Well, I was concerned about Kiara's future. We still haven't betrothed her to anybody. There were no male lion cubs in our pride. The only nearest male around was Kovu, but the only problem was that he was Zira's son. An Outlander. I didn't see any evil in him. When I first saw him, I saw a small gentle cub with a wish to become my daughter's friend. My husband wouldn't allow him. Neither would Zira. She wants to kill Simba and to use Kovu for taking over the throne. She was stupid for telling us her whole evil plan.

"Hey sweetie," I said smiling at my husband who just moved a bit.

"I know I have to get up," he replied stood up.

"Alright, alright. No need to get snippy," I rolled my eyes. What was bothering him? Did he keep a secret from me? At that moment many questions flew all over my head.

"Sorry honey. I'm just not in the mood today," I could tell he was still sleepy.

"Mum? Dad? Why are you talking so loud?," Kiara came from behind me. She seemed to be collapsing any minute.

"You cannot sleep during the whole day," Simba said and went outside.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?," she asked cockily. I wasn't talking to my mother like that when I was her age.

"I am your father Kiara. I have a full right to tell you what to do," he replied slowly turning around.

"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically. I could feel the fear in her voice as she was saying those words. I prayed that they don't start arguing and it luckily came true.

"Kiara, don't talk to your father like that!," I said as soon as Simba disappeared in the high grass of the savannah.

"Sorry Mum. I just wanna be free," she said and sighed.

"You are free. You were born free. I feel sorry that he doesn't allow you anything, but it's for your best. He wouldn't listen to me anyway," I said and nuzzled her.

"I know. He's so damn stubborn!," she exclaimed.

"Says who?," I asked teasingly, "You're just like him. You two have the same personality,"

"But I'm a girl like you. That means you understand me, right?," she asked. She was planning something.

"What is bothering you Kiara? You can tell me everything," I smiled at her. Suddenly she started to cry, "What's wrong?,"

"You know who's Kovu, right?," she sobbed quietly.

"Of course I do. What about him?,"

"Don't tell dad please!," she begged me and hugged desperately.

"What shouldn't I tell him? Calm down Kiara! I won't! I promise! My lips are sealed," I comforted her and patted her back.

"I have been sneaking out lately to see him. We have a secret spot where we meet every time. We love each other. We both know this relationship isn't gonna work. I don't know why dad hates him. He didn't do anything wrong to him," she sobbed more louder.

"That's almost the same story about me and your dad," I said.

"Really?," she asked with her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes. It was the dark reign of your great uncle Scar. Simba was living in the jungle while I was living in the Pridelands, better known as Shadowland. When I was your age, I realized how much I was in love in him, even though I thought he was dead. We couldn't reach each other just like you two. Instead we met each night in my dreams. When I opened my eyes, in a metaphorical way, I found him. I found my love. That night we fell in love, argued and did so many things together you cannot even imagine. He returned and took his place as King. Few days after that he proposed me and we got married. Soon I gave birth to his child and you know the rest. Remember my words, love always finds a way," with that I hugged her and went to gather the hunting party. I could see the relief in her eyes. I knew that everything will be alright. I just knew. Mothers know such things.

**What do you think about this chapter? Thanks to all who are reading this story, it means a lot to me. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth always gets out

Chapter 8: Truth always comes out

**Guys! I just have to share this wonderful news**** with you! I'm going on vacation in Croatia on Tuesday! Isn't that great? Grandma already bought me chocolate :P**

**Embemxrabbit: Yeah, Nala is a strong girl. All teenagers are moody aren't they?**

**Sicarius117: I wouldn't like it either, but she told Nala about it. Simba is a great character, I have to admit, sometimes he overreacts, but still he's a great and caring parent :) **

**mimoo01: Thanks! Yeah I know, right? Sorry it took me so long to update the eighth chapter :)**

**Maran Zelde: Yeah I know. Maybe I translated something wrong, I still don't understand some words in Croatian, it's pretty hard to learn that language :)**

Every day when Simba got out of the den to do his morning rounds around the Kingdom, I watched Kiara happily wandering off. I was worried about that, because sooner or later Simba will find out. I was right. He did. Kiara was preparing to run through the tall grasses of the savannah, but suddenly Simba appeared in front of us. I don't know how.

„Hey Daddy," Kiara tried to sound sweet, but her voice wasn't sure enough.

„Aren't you sleeping in the den? You told me that you were tired," he raised an eyebrow. He's got her. I wanted to say something, but arguing with him wasn't the best thing to do.

„I was... umm... I'm really thirsty you know... eh... Bye!," she sent me a glare to make something up.

„KIARA! GET BACK HERE!," he yelled at her. She knew that if she doesn't come back that he'll run after her and drag her back. She whispered something to herself and turned around annoyed.

„What is it father?," she asked politely just to let her go.

„Where are you going?," he asked.

„I told you already. To the waterhole," she said rolling her eyes.

„Something is telling me that you're lying right now," he was really stubborn. I had to say something.

"She's not lying Simba! Why would she? Let her go!," I said trying to help, but when his eyes were focused on me I lost my hope.

"And you are covering her. Interesting…" he glared at me.

"I'm not covering her!," I protested.

"Nala, I know when you're lying. I just know it. I know you since we were born. Tell me what's going on right now!," he said.

"Daddy… please let me go," Kiara's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"First, tell me where are you going and I'll let you go. Deal?," he said gently.

"You won't like it, you will punish me and I will be the most miserable lion in this world!," she sobbed.

"Shh… Kiara… He won't punish you, I'll handle that. Trust me," I came over to her and nuzzled her comfortably.

"Okay mum… Daddy… All these days I have been sneaking out," she let out the loudest sob on the word 'sneaking'.

"Where Kiara? Where?," he was really impatient. It was getting on my nerve that he's like that.

"To the Outlands," when she said that she started to cry on my shoulder. I looked Simba in the eye and gave him a sad look.

"Is it that boy Kiara? Is it that boy again?," he started to get furious.

"Ye… yes," I was really getting scared that moment. I prayed to the Great Kings that he doesn't do something terrible to her.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE? HAVEN'T I? DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NOO…" he said getting in her face.

"Simba! Please! They love each other! I have to admit that…" I was interrupted by Simba's loud voice. I couldn't stand the moments of him yelling at me.

"YOU TOO NALA! YOU SHOULD BE REALLY ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU LIED TO ME!," he said. A tear ran down my cheek.

"WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA BREAK UP TRUE LOVE? IS IT THAT? DID SOMEONE BOTHER US?," I yelled back between my sobs.

"NALA HE'S THE SON OF…" Kiara's voice cut through his.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!," she yelled at the top of her lungs, "You don't need to argue because of me. If you continue that you'll end up divorcing. I don't want that. Neither do you. You love each other. Like Kovu and I do," her words really touched deep into my heart.

"She's right Simba. I don't wanna divorce," I nuzzled him.

"Me neither. But still, Kiara, don't think I won't punish you," not again. This time I had to keep my mouth shut. At that moment I promised myself that I won't tangle into arguments anymore.

"Please don't punish me hard," Kiara said still sobbing a bit.

"Sorry Kiara, but you got too far. Until you're full grown, you will always be in company of Timon and Pumbaa, your mother and of course I will keep an eye on you," with that he made a few steps.

"But that's not fair!," she protested.

"Life's not fair," he said and ran through the golden savannah.

"Mum do something!," she turned her face to me and looked into my eyes with her eyes-cried-out.

"Sorry honey, I can't. Try to understand me," I looked at her sadly.

"I understand. I mean… you're married to him!," she said and made her way into the den.

"I'm still very happy with my marriage Kiara. He's just very stubborn and hard to handle," I said and went to have a drink on the waterhole.

**How was that? It was a little bit sad, but you'll see. Love always finds a way :)**


	9. Chapter 9: First hunt

Chapter 9: First hunt

**Don't worry, I'll take my laptop with me on my vacation so I'll keep writing :) By the way, don't forget it, you can always send me a PM with your idea for a fanfiction you want me to write. I already have one request which I will be glad to write down! :)**

**mimoo01: Thanks! I will! You'll see :)**

**E-Mir the Luminoth 17: Sure. I wrote you back, just please igore the first three messages :)**

**ironcross18: There will be a lot Nala and Kiara scenes, don't worry :)**

**Lionqueen101: Thank you****! :)**

**Kblade: Thank you so much! :)**

**TLKLover1212: Hahaha… it's alright :D**

Kiara was growing up really fast. She was even more beautiful than ever! Her body was slim and well built, something like my body. She had a small, round head with Simba's beautiful amber eyes. Her fur was shiny and it could be told that it's the mixture of mine and Simba's fur. It was a tradition on Priderock, that when a lioness becomes full grown, she gets a hunt ceremony. That meant that Kiara had to go hunting by herself.

"Mum, what if I do something wrong?," she asked me with a worried expression.

"You won't. You will do just fine," I smiled.

"But what if a zebra kicks me in the jaw? What if a buffalo gets me with its horns? What if I get trampled?," she asked me all these questions. She wanted to prove that she's a good huntress.

"First of all, I hope you won't start hunting a buffalo, second, you won't fail! Stop worrying! You need to relax your muscles before the hunt, because during catching pray the become more tense," I stepped outside, "Come when you're ready," I added.

"Mum! Wait! Were you nervous when you did this?," she asked me. She loved when I gave her advices.

"I didn't have a ceremony like this. When I was your age, it was either go hunting or die," I explained remembering the dark times of Scar's reign.

"Why?," she asked confused. She reminded me so much of Simba when she was confused.

"It was the time of Scar's reign. I was even younger than you when I went on my first hunt,"

"Really? When did you meet daddy?,"

"My age was I think somewhere around yours now. Or younger,"

"Wow. Thanks Mum, you helped a lot," she hugged me.

"I'm glad I could. See you outside," I went out of the den. The lionesses formed a path and Simba was waiting for us to come. I came over to him and nuzzled him.

"Where's Kiara?," he whispered.

"She's getting ready," I said and turned my head to the mouth of the den. I saw Kiara taking slow steps. She was nervous, I could feel it. She seemed that she wanted another recipe of soft words to calm her down, so I came over to her, nuzzled her and whispered:

"You will do just fine," with that she smiled and raised her head a bit to face her father.

"Daddy?," she asked. He just looked at her with a serious face, "Promise to let me go by myself. Please!," she looked hopeful at that moment.

"Alright. I promise," before he said that he looked in my eyes as searching for signs of approval. I just nodded. Kiara was happy and ran over to him for a nuzzle. Simba and I watched her as she disappeared, but as soon as she was out of our sight Simba whispered something to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Simba! What did you tell them?," I raised an eyebrow and nuzzled his mane.

"Nothing, honey," he tried to sound careless, but I knew when he was lying.

"You are lying," I shot him a serious glare.

"I'm not. Believe me Nala. You know I would tell you anything," he licked my cheek.

"Then what did you tell them?," I didn't want to give up.

"That there's a new bug frenzy," he sounded as he was telling the truth. Alright, I bought it.

"Alright. What do you say of spending some time alone, eh?," I asked seductively.

"I'd love to," he smiled and we went towards our secret cave to have some 'fun'.

**What do you think? Don't forget sending me PM'S and of course, to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire

Chapter 10: Fire

**bullittstang6897: Haha you're never too old for 'fun' (BTW I don't think they're old at all :P) Thanks :) **

**mimoo01: Thank you! Don't worry, I will :)**

**Kiki the Cheetah: Yeah Hahaha. Yes, a bit. Thank you :)**

**Sicarius117: Yeah, we have the same opinion about TLK2 then. Nala is a great lioness and she deserves a bigger role. Standing by Simba's side and smiling at him all the time isn't just enough.**

**Guest: Thanks! I sure am enjoying! Well, about Simba, I think he's a great parent, sometimes he's overreacting, but he just wants the best for his kids :)**

**Sorry guys for not publishing for these two days because when I came I was very, very tired and I went on the beach next morning. Thanks for understanding! :)**

"Oh Simba, you get better each time!," I said as Simba was slowly finishing his job on top of me.

"I know," he said teasingly.

"How can you know such things?," I raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.

"Oh it's simple, every time we do it, you scream louder. That's how I know it," he smiled and got off of me.

"Where are you going? Aren't you tired?," I raised my head.

"I am. I'll come back, don't worry," he winked. He didn't answer me. Where was he going? Did he really have to go now? Arghh… I will kill him if he was checking on Kiara's hunting again.

"_Alright Nala calm down," I thought._ I will wait for him with my mother and Sarabi.

"Hello Nala," my mother said like she knew my darkest secret. Oh no! Did she hear me and Simba?

"Hey mum. Sarabi," I turned my direction to Simba's mother.

"What were you two doing?," Sarabi smiled teasingly. Uhh… I hated when they teased us about our sex life.

"NALA!," just in the right time. Now they're gonna tease us more.

"Simba what's wrong?," I asked as soon as I realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Kiara… FIRE!," he yelled, "Hurry!,"

"Fire? Where?," Oh crap! She was in real trouble! But one part of me was relived because, that meant our Peeping Tom mothers aren't gonna find out what we were doing. I shook that thought off when I saw huge fire in front of me. I was really worried about my little girl.

"Let's go!," he yelled and ran in the direction of the fire, "Zazu! Find Kiara and tell me where she is!,"

"I'm on my way sire!," the hornbill said with panic in his voice and flew away as fast as he could.

"She'll be fine, Simba," I tried to convince him and myself as well.

"She better be fine," he said through his teeth. We avoided all obstacle in our way pretty fast because the only thing in our minds was to save Kiara.

"Your Highness! The outlander got her!," Zazu said loudly, "Follow me!,"

"KOVU!," Simba said with hatred filling his voice. We got there really fast. When we finished our little 'trip' Kiara and Kovu were having a little conversation. I honestly didn't know what Simba had against this guy.

"ROAR!," Simba roared pretty loud and jumped in front of Kovu.

"Kiara are you alright?," I asked her and nuzzled her.

"Father you broke your promise!," she yelled at him. I was on her side. She was absolutely right.

"It's good that I did. Don't think you'll go on a hunt again," he shot her an angry look.

"But everything was alright! Even before Kovu…" she started to explain but he wasn't patient enough to listen to his own daughter.

"Kovu!," he cut her off and roared once more in Kovu's direction. He was brave enough to roar back.

"Hey! How dare you save the King's daughter?," all of a sudden Rafiki appeared on the small rock behind us.

"You saved her? Why?," Simba slowly got into Kovu's face.

"I humbly ask you to join your pride," the poor boy was slowly shaking with fear but he wanted to show Simba that he's brave and strong and immediately stood straight.

"NO! I banished you with the other outlanders!," why was he acting like that? I wanted to get into the conversation, but both me and Kiara knew very well that we would only be yelled at.

"I left the outsiders. I'm a rogue. Judge me on my deeds or I'll be judged for crimes I didn't even commit!," Kovu said. He didn't want to make Simba angry. He roared and started to pace back and forth.

"Simba! You owe him your daughter's life!," I said. I was really getting angry.

"Yes sire! We clearly do owe him something! But this time can be an exception," Zazu said and rolled his eyes.

"My father's law will prevail. I leave the judgement for another time, we'll see who you really are," Finally! He let go! Kovu smiled at Kiara and she returned the gesture. I was happy to see them like that. Kovu was right behind Simba and me and Kiara were talking a bit.

"Yes! He let go! But I sure will be punished," she whispered to me.

"You won't be punished. I will take care of your dad and you have fun and don't worry about him," I said smiling lovingly at her.

"Thanks Mum! You're the best!," she nuzzled me. When we got in front of the den Simba sighed heavily and looked behind him. I entered the den before him, but I could clearly see how rudely he growled at Kovu. I turned my head and rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you let him sleep inside? It's pretty cold," I said when we laid down on our royal platform.

"I don't trust him," he spat back.

"Why?," I asked him.

"He's an outsider," he replied. That really got on my nerves.

"Didn't you understand when he told you that he's left the outsiders?," I raised an eyebrow.

"Nala, I don't wanna argue with you right now. I gave you a clear answer," he said through his teeth, "KIARA!,"

"_Coming!," she yelled back._

"Good night Nala," he said. He didn't even give me a good night kiss. I could tell he was really pissed.

" 'Night," I replied, "Good night Kiara," I said to my daughter who lied a few steps away from the platform.

"Good night Mum! Good night Daddy!," she said in her sweetest voice and put a cheeky smile on her face just like Simba used to.

"Good night," he said sharply and returned back to sleep. I hoped tomorrow will be better.

**What do you think? Was it good? Please review :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Upendi

Chapter 11: Upendi

**mimoo01: Thanks! Of course she's a great Mum :)**

**Lionqueen101: Hahaha yeah :) Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like this story! :)**

**Kiki the Cheetah: Thank you! I will kinda miss your old pen name :P**

When I woke up neither Kiara or Simba were in the cave. Everyone was awake and talking to each other like just waiting for me.

"Look! She's awake!," Kula whispered.

"What's going on?," I asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing honey. We are just waiting for you to lead our hunting party," Tama smiled.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot," I laughed a bit, "Hmm… what are we gonna catch today?,"

"I prefer zebra meat today," Sarabi said and licked her lips.

"Alright. Let's go girls!," I said and went outside.

"Can I kill today?," my mother asked me in a cubby voice.

"Of course Mum. Okay, I see a zebra herd right in front of us! Tama you pick the slowest one and split the herd up, Kula you chase the zebra to me and I'll chase it in my mother's direction. If the plan goes wrong, the lionesses that I didn't mention are for plan B. Let's go!," I whispered and took my position in the tall grass. I was in the middle. Tama picked the victim and Kula successfully sent it in Nala's direction and Nala did the same to her mother's direction. Sarafina jumped on the zebra's back and it collapsed under her weight.

"Well done Mum!," I yelled and ran towards the zebra's lifeless body.

"Look Nala, the rhinos are on the move!," Kula said excitedly.

"That's weird," I said looking down at the moving herd.

"Let's just pray Simba isn't down there," Tama joked.

"Oh come on Tama, he isn't that dumb," all the lionesses including Sarabi laughed at my joke.

"Who's not dumb?," I heard a masculine voice behind me. It was Simba. I turned around and nuzzled him.

"It doesn't matter. Let's carry the zebra to Pride Rock," Sarabi said.

"Alright, I'll help you," he chuckled.

"Of course you will," I winked.

"Oh yeah, has anybody seen Kiara and that Outlander kid somewhere?," he let go of the zebra and raised his head.

"No and that 'Outlander kid' has a name," I said getting serious.

"Whatever," he mumbled under his chin.

We carried the zebra away and ate it in peace. Simba ate first as King, and then the rest of us. I decided to save one part for Kiara and Kovu.

"Why are taking so much meet away?," Simba asked me with his mouth full.

"For Kiara," I said. I knew he wouldn't be happy if I mentioned Kovu. I mean, he would freak out!

"I'm not sure she can eat that much," he said.

"Well yes, she can!," I snapped.

"Alright, fine. No need to yell at me, hon'," he said provocatively and winked. I rolled my eyes and hid the meat in the special part of the cave. I was really tired of everything so I decided to take a rest under the nearest acacia tree. When I lied down I heard some noise in the leaves below.

"_Asante sana, squash banana…"_ someone sang in an African language. I only knew one person who knew how to speak all African languages. Rafiki. I raised my head and realized that he was looking at me.

"Hello Rafiki," he could really creep me out sometimes, but every appearance of his made sense.

"Why hello Queen Nala. Had a rough day?" he smiled widely.

"Well yes, I kinda did," I said.

"What is bothering you?," he asked full of concern and wisdom.

"You know who Kovu is, right?," I asked.

"Yes, of course! Rafiki knows everything!," he smiled.

"Kiara and Kovu are in love, but Simba won't let it be like that. He is against their relationship. This time nobody can help, not even you," I smiled sadly.

"Nothing is impossible!," he raised his finger.

"You mean… you can do something?," I raised my head hopefully at him.

"Remember when I led you two to Upendi?," he said.

"Me and Simba? Oh yeah! The day after his return!," I remembered with a smile on my face. I remembered the whole scene there.

_Flashback…_

_There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

_It was beautiful, the monkeys were chanting and singing, baboons were swinging from tree to tree._

"_Where are we going?," Simba asked me with a smile._

"_I don't know," I smiled back. Our eyes met and at that moment something pushed us together and we locked lips. Oh Rafiki! That crazy monkey! I was grateful for this night. It was beautiful._

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

_And the rhino rhumba in a conga line_

_And the pink flamingos are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will lead you there_

_We landed in a small pool. I hated water. But this time it was warm. Loving warm. A small door opened beneath us and we landed back in our heart shaped leave._

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

_But falling's half the fun!_

_We stayed in the middle of the river and watched the sun rising down. Suddenly water, like exploded, took us up to the clouds. We saw animal pairs marching in a line holding on each other._

"_Hey let's join them!," Simba yelled because of the water._

"_Alright!," I yelled back._

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh underneath the sun_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_Upendi!_

_He gave us some fruit again and we landed on tight water which was carrying us up. We had such a great time. We were singing with the other animals._

_Down In Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

"_It was great!," I said and nuzzled his mane._

"_Yes it was. Let's head back, before our mums make panic in the pride," he joked and nuzzled me back._

_When we got back and lied back down on our platform he kissed me and whispered:_

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you, too," I returned the kiss and fell asleep in his warm hug._

_End of flashback…_

"Queen Nala?," Rafiki asked confused and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Uhmm… I'm here, I'm here! What did you want to ask me?," I shook my head.

"What do you think I do the same to Kovu and Kiara?,"

"That's a great idea!," I said.

"Okay, I'll go search for the two love turtles. Good night!," he smiled.

"Good night," I said. I went to find Simba. I wanted to spend a little time with him. After all we were in love too.

**How was it? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Get to know him and see

Chapter 12: Get to know him and see

**E-Mir the Luminoth 17: I really don't know :P**

**mimoo01: Yeah. Simba has been born stubborn :)**

**Kblade: Haha great! I already got used to Kblade :P**

**csinumberstlk lover: Thanks! :D**

**JJZ-109: You probably are haha :D Thanks**

**Embemxrabbit: Yeah me too. But arguments always make a relationship even stronger :)**

**TLKfanficsonly: She's not. Haha what made you think that? :D**

**Sorry for not updating this few days. I really couldn't. Sorry :D**

"Hey Simba!," I yelled after seeing a golden lion.

"Hey love," he turned around and nuzzled me, "Have you seen Kiara and that little douchebag?," he added.

"Simba! He's not a douchebag. He's just an irregular lion like you are. He did nothing wrong," I said.

"Fine. Have you seen them or not?," he rolled his eyes.

"No. Why are we always talking about them? Can't we change the subject?," I said irritated. Since Kovu was on with the testing for the future pride member, he was always talking about him and Kiara.

"Of course we can, but I'm worried about Kiara," he looked at me lovingly with his beautiful amber eyes.

"You're worried about her like he's gonna cut her throat out. Come on Simba, learn to trust him," I nuzzled him once more and turned away.

"Don't you want to stargaze with me?," he ran after me and put his cheeky smile on his face.

"Maybe later honey. I need some female company as well," I licked his cheek.

"Alright," he sighed and walked away. I went to meet my mum and Sarabi.

"Hey Nala," my mother smiled at me.

"Hey you two. Hmm… May I ask you something?," I smiled.

"Sure honey. Go on," Sarabi said.

"Do you think Kovu and Kiara can make it stay together?," I asked hoping for a positive answer.

"I don't know Nala. You know Simba won't let that happen," Sarabi smiled sadly.

"I don't care about Simba's opinion right now, I want yours," I said raising an eyebrow like forcing them to answer quickly.

"I have a feeling they will, but I'm not sure about Kovu. I still don't trust him a bit," my mother said thinking.

"Yeah, I agree with Sarafina," Sarabi said and nodded.

"Well I already trust him," I said.

"How can you trust somebody who lived in the Outlands not for a long time?," my mother was so stubborn. Just like Simba. That was the worst thing about them.

"I trust him. I don't see any evil in him," I have to admit, I was very stubborn myself.

"You don't? His mother killed your two cubs and trained him to become bad like herself!," Sarabi said this time.

"You two think what you think, I will help them stay together," I raised my head and looked at them.

"Fine Nala. Do what you want, but please let's stop arguing," she said wisely.

"I agree. Wow it's already so dark. I have a small date tonight," I winked and turned away to meet Simba.

"Have fun you two!," they yelled after me in unison.

I didn't take long to find him. He was sitting on a small hill and talking to himself with head raised to look into the sky filled with stars.

"Simba?," I whispered lovingly and sat down next to him, nuzzling his mane.

"I asked for an advice from the Great Kings of the past," he said still looking at the stars. I knew what he meant by that. He wanted to see if the Great Kings had the same opinion about Kovu as he did. At least he was hoping they did. I knew they wanted them to be together. Especially his father if he really did want to know.

"Did they help?," I smiled at him.

"Silent as stars. My father would never…"

"Oh my Simba. You just want to walk on the path made for you. Maybe Kovu's different," I said and looked at Kiara and Kovu who were nuzzling beneath us.

"What? How do you know that?," he wanted to make eye contact.

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see," I said and started to walk away leaving him speechless. He didn't have a choice but following me. I hope he will do the right thing.

**How was it? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ambush

Chapter 13: Ambush

**JJZ-109: Yeah she did. Their firstborn cub was a male named Kopa. Watch the end of TLK 1 and you'll see that the cub at the end looks nothing like Kiara. Zira killed him because of revenge. After Kopa's death Nala gets pregnant with Kiara and I made one cub up in the story, you know, the one who was poisoned in Nala's stomach. Technically, Simba and Nala had two cubs.**

**mimoo01: Yeah. To Nala it doesn't matter whether a killer or an angel gave birth to you. Love sometimes brings the most unlikely human or animal beings together.**

**Lionkingfan: Thank you very much. Don't worry, I will :)**

**Kblade: Aww thanks! Yeah, I have to admit that Simba acts dumb sometimes :P**

Simba and I made our way towards the den in silence. He just sighed with a heavy heart. I wondered what was wrong with him. I knew he was gonna think about Kovu and Kiara and I had a perfect opportunity to give him some reasons just to feel guilty. I had to. This will only make him a better person. His brain won't rot if he has to do some more thinking.

"Simba, now it's time to make things better," I said.

"What do you mean?," he froze.

"I mean that you haven't given the chance to the poor boy to prove himself. You even kicked him out of the den yesterday!," I said remembering Simba's icy glare shot towards Kovu.

"Well… fine. But what do I do?," he made a confused face.

"Figure that out on your own," I said and winked teasingly.

"Please… babe, my flower, my beautiful queen, honey…" he started and put on his well-known cheeky smile.

"That's not gonna work this time…" I said and continued my walk into the den, "Butt kisser," I added loud enough for him to hear and smiled.

Of course I didn't leave the mouth of the den. I wanted to hear them. I saw Simba hiding not far away from me, but he didn't notice me. Then I heard laughing. I recognized Kiara's voice and the male voice following hers had to be Kovu.

"Good night," I saw them nuzzle and Kiara went towards the den, "Oh hey Mum, what are you doing?," she smiled when she saw me.

"Shh… Look," I whispered and saw Simba getting up from his hiding place. He went towards Kovu who already positioned himself on the hard and cold ground. I didn't hear what he said, but then I saw Kovu following Simba. He invited him to the cave. I was very proud of him, "Let's go!," I said and hurried over to my sleeping spot. Kiara followed and lied a few feet away from me where she usually slept.

"What did you tell daddy to let go so easily?," she chuckled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really getting tired," I yawned and I got butterflies in my stomach when Simba lied down next to me. Not long I noticed Kovu lying next to Kiara. Simba shot him a glare to back off.

"What was that for?," I whispered.

"Nala, I have my reasons," he said and looked at me lovingly.

"Fine, I forgive you for what you've done today. Good boy," I padded his head like to a cub and he just laughed quietly.

"Good night babe," he said and kissed me. This was the first good night kiss he has given me this week.

"Good night honey," I said and replied the kiss. I buried my head into his mane and fell asleep really fast.

(((((((((((((((0000000))))))))))))))))

This morning I awoke really late. I probably missed the hunt. Well, I will make it up to the other lionesses. The first thing I saw was Kiara happily running over to me.

"Mum! Mum! You'll never guess what just happened right now!," she yelled happily.

"What happened Kiara? By the way where are your father and Kovu?," I yawned and stretched.

"That's what I'm talking about," she sung out those words.

"Oh no! What has he done this time?," I rolled my eyes and was ready for action.

"Nothing! Well he did something, but it's a good thing!," she said excitedly.

"Well, tell me to make my day!," I said not believing what I just heard.

"Daddy went for a walk with Kovu! He wants to talk to him!," she said and hugged me.

"Wow! I am really proud of him right now! I'm gonna catch a zebra for him as a reward! We can talk later honey!," I yelled as I ran off.

"Sure thing Mum!," she yelled after me, "Oh and Mum!," she added.

"What is it?," I asked.

"Can I go for a walk? Don't worry I'll go with Timon and Pumbaa if you want me to!," she said.

"Sure!," with that I ran off. She was so happy that she wanted Timon and Pumbaa, the most annoying creatures in the Pridelands, to go with her. I was really happy because of her.

Now I just had to find a zebra herd. I was recently going on a hunt all by myself, but this was worth it. When he comes back home, he sure will be surprised. Right when I thought of that I saw them. Fat, juicy zebras eating the grass. I couldn't decide which one I should kill, because they were all so delicious-looking. If I could I would kill the whole herd, but unfortunately I have just enough energy to take it on one. Right when I was ready to pounce on the zebra's back I heard some noise in the grass and the herd ran off. Great! Just great! I heard Kiara panting and breathing heavily and she was joined with a golden male lying on the ground. I noticed that that lion was Simba. God knows what happened to him.

"SIMBA!," I yelled desperately, "Please talk to me! Kiara what happened?," I started to cry.

"I don't know. All he said was Kovu and ambush. But he couldn't have done that! He loves me!," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This isn't about love Kiara! It's about your father's life!," I yelled.

"Calm down lady! He's a strong guy, he'll make it!," Timon said careless. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Shut up! SHUT UP TIMON! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! ZAZU GO GET RAFIKI QUICKLY!," then I broke into a hysterical cry.

I didn't think that moment about anything else. I buried my head under his stomach and lifted him on my back. My was he heavy! I felt like my bones will crush under his weight. That didn't matter right now. The sadness and anger only gave me strength to carry my husband to Priderock. I couldn't lose him right now. He had to live! I needed him! I couldn't stand the thoughts of Simba joining the Great Kings, it would be too soon! But we got through the toughest and darkest moments in our lives and I hoped we could make it through this one too.

**How did you like this chapter? Man, it was so loongg! Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Exile

Chapter 14: Exile

**mimoo01: Yeah I know, it just felt long while I was writing it :)**

**csinumberstlk lover: It kinda breaks hearts when Nala shouts and cries, desperate to help her injured husband.**

**Embemxrabbit: That part was cute and funny at the same time haha :P**

**Kblade: Thanks! Drama just doesn't stop, does it? :)**

"You'll be fine Simba, I promise," I said as I put my mate down.

"Rafiki is coming!," a voice broke through my thoughts suddenly. It was spoken out with an African accent. Now I was pretty sure that was Rafiki.

"Oh Rafiki! Is he gonna be alright?," I asked crying my eyes out.

"Sure. He just has a few cuts and small wounds. They should heal in a couple of days. The King will be able to stand today, but you need to let him rest," he said and put on some jelly on Simba's wounds.

"Thank the Kings!," I said and now started to cry tears of joy.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?," he slowly opened his eyes and raised his head.

"You said you were ambushed, but that doesn't matter now, you're home and safe," I said and nuzzled him.

"Oh that little douchebag!," he stood up angrily and marched towards the exit.

"Simba where are you going?," I yelled after him, "Kiara stop him!," I yelled to the desperate Kiara who was nervously waiting outside. I ran as fast as I could and finally with our strengths together, we managed to stop him.

"Daddy, calm down!," Kiara said still crying.

"KIARA! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT BOY AGAIN! HE JUST…. ARGHHH!," he yelled.

"Honey don't get angry! You're injured! Lie down!," I said and helped him.

"Very well," he growled.

"How are you feeling now?," I asked searching for eye contact.

"Better," he said through his teeth.

"Look your Majesty, your subjects came here to see you," Zazu said flying over.

"Very kind of them," he said. Suddenly I heard whispering. I realized what was going on when a giraffe said:

"It's Kovu,"

"Look at the scar on his face," the zebras said. I looked back at Simba who growled loudly and stood up and went to the edge of Priderock. This time I decided to stay out of this. I held back this time.

"Why have you come back?," he yelled.

"Sir please, I didn't…" he was now playing the victim. This was the first time I felt hatred towards the boy.

"Last time you came you asked for judgement! Now I have one for you! EXILE!," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NOO!," Kiara yelled.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

The animals sung. The orixes pushed him away with their horns.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(You know these Outsider types!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

The snakes showed him their deadly fangs and tried to bite him.

_(See you later, agitator!)_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(Just leave us alone!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

The monkeys shot rocks at him. The antelopes tried to stab him with their horns. The ostriches hit him on the head. I have never seen those animals with hate in their eyes.

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive_

Kovu ran far away from Priderock. I hoped not to see this traitor in our lands again. This time Simba was right. Never trust an Outsider!

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

Kiara tried to run down from Priderock but Kula and Tama stopped her. I just kept on being silent. It was the best thing for me to do. Even though Kovu tried to kill my husband, I still felt a little bit sorry for him.

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

_He is not one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

"Father please reconsider!," Kiara yelled and ran to him to the edge.

"From now on you will never leave Priderock!," he turned around and yelled back. When the two of them argued, that was a real nightmare!

"NO! That's not…"

"Because you are my daughter! You will never leave this place and you will stay here so that I can keep an eye on you! Far away from him!," he got into her face speaking slowly that a small cub could understand him.

"No! You don't know him!," she yelled back.

"I know he's walking in Scar's paw prints, just like I am walking in my father's," he said calmly.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!," she cried and ran towards the den.

He turned around shocked of what he has heard. He looked over to me, but I just stared at him blankly.

**How was it? Did you like it? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: War time

Chapter 15: War time

**mimoo01: Yeah. Basically Nala always gets into the middle :P**

**Queen Mufasa94: Hahaha yeah :) Thanks :)**

**Embemxrabbit: After all this years spent with him, MARRIED to him, I think she knows very well :P**

**Lionkingfan: Thanks! :)**

**JJZ-109: I will try to put more into the war scene. I just think that this scene which was shown in the movie just isn't enough. The scene needs MORE violence and blood and swearing… :)**

**lion king fan: Thank you! Sorry you waited so long :)**

**Uzurii: Thank you! Oh and please publish chapter 2 soon! I love your story! :)**

**Guys please forgive me for waiting so long! I'm really sorry! I was just enjoying on the beach. You know you cannot swim in London ( well you can in a swimming pool). I was just waiting so long to see a sunshine. Once again, I'm deeply sorry, and please enjoy :)**

"Did you see that Nala?," he walked slowly over to where I was standing.

"See what Simba?," I blinked dumbly. I know, sometimes I acted cocky in front of him.

"Nala you've seen everything! What's with the cocky attitude?," he raised his voice a bit.

"I'm not cocky," I said.

"Yes you are," he said.

"Am not," I replied even angrier.

"This is not the right time for games Nala!," he said and shot me a glare.

"Games? You think I'm playing right now? Simba what's wrong with you?," I said on the edge of crying.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Just about that boy…"

"Stop it! Stop it! All you do is talk about him! Look I'm angry too, he lost my trust, he planned an ambush… Kiara is more important to me right now!," I said.

"She is to me too, but… I'm afraid I might lose her," he said with a sad tone.

"Honey, if you don't let go you will lose her. Listen to me, just for once," My voice turned into a gently whisper.

"What should I do?," he turned his face to me.

"Keep calm and relax your nerves, you know what Rafiki told you," I said and left him behind me.

"I already feel better. Besides, I'm going on a walk! Wanna join me?," he yelled after me.

"No, I'm in a mood for a long nap," I yawned and stretched.

"Alright," he sighed and walked away. I hope Kovu wasn't planning an ambush this time. I wanted to give Kiara some space for thinking so I went to my mum and Sarabi.

"Hello you two," I greeted as I lied down.

"Hello Nala. Have you seen Simba?," Sarabi said and forced a smile.

"Yeah. He just went for a walk," I replied.

"Is Kiara okay?," my mother asked me with her eyes full of concern.

"I think she's not. I decided to give her some free space to think,"

"You did the right thing. You know, I'm afraid Simba and Kiara won't get along very well after this," Sarabi said.

"I don't know Sarabi. I don't know. They are the most stubborn lions I have ever met in my life! I'm really unhappy that Kiara got Simba's personality," I said and sighed sadly.

"I really like Simba, but some traits of his are just killing me as well!," my mother said.

"I'm married to him Mum. Duh! I am happy about our relationship, but since Kovu appeared we argue more. I can't stand that," I said and shook my head.

"Argues make a relationship stronger. If you love each other there's nothing that can break you apart," Sarabi said.

"You are right. We love each other. That's all that matters. But I'm still really concerned about the two of them," I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure they will get along very soon. They are father and daughter at all!," she said.

"I know, but that will take a long time!,"

"Everything will turn out to be just fine," my mother said and nuzzled me.

"Did it start raining or am I just insane?," I asked them.

"You're right. A raindrop just landed on my head. I guess we have to go inside," Sarabi said and stood up.

"Can we at least stay at the mouth of the cave, I need some fresh air," I said.

"We can," the said in unison.

We were enjoying the fresh air and the small raindrops which managed to fall on us. It was rain season. Every time it was rain season it would rain a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. We moved more inside the cave. I was really concerned about Simba, but that thought left my mind when I heard a loud growl.

"Quick!," that was the only word I managed to hear. I realized Simba's voice in it.

"Simba what's wrong?," I asked in panic.

"Kiara left! And the Outlanders are attacking to take over the Kingdom!," he yelled, "LIONESSES! IT'S WAR!,"

**This is it! How was it? Reviews appreciated! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: War

Chapter 16: War

**E-Mir the Luminoth 17: I really don't think ther cub would have two different eye colors. I imagined her with Simba's eyes and a fur color mix between Sarabi and Sarafina :)**

**mimoo01: Thanks, sorry you waited to so long for me to update a new chapter :)**

**lionkingfan: Thanks. Once again, forgive me for not updating these days :)**

**Sicarius117: Haha... thanks!**

**JJZ-109: Oh yeah :P**

**Kblade: I'm glad you love it :)**

**This is the final chapter****! Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting! I got a wonderful story request from JJZ-109 and I hope you'll like it. Anyways, I made some thinking and I came to a conclusion that I really love anthros, so I will write small stories, of course Lion King stories in an anthro world. **

War? Oh great! That's what I needed! I really hate the Outlanders! They want war? They'll get one!

"Come on girls, we got some asses to kick!," I shouted and followed Simba. It was raining like crazy.

"Stay behind Nala, I won't let anyone hurt you," Simba whispered as I caught up with him.

"Simba you're injured! Let me lead the war!," I protested, but still I didn't yell, I didn't need another conflict.

"Nala I'm fine! Listen to me!," he said gently. His face was telling me that he was telling the truth.

"Alright. I hope you know what you're doing," I said and joined the lionesses.

"I love you Nala," he said and stopped walking. We saw Zira and her pride covered with mud. They were growling and obviously hungry for some blood.

"Simba! I dreamt of this moment for years!," she hissed.

"For the last time Zira! Go home!," Simba hissed back.

"I am home. ATTACK!," she yelled and we went for the fight, "HIT THEIR EYES! BREAK THEIR JAWS! DESTROY THEM!," I heard Zira yelling. Wow how nice, she jumped on a big rock while her pride was fighting. Very clever. I let go of my sarcasm when I felt pain in the back of my neck. I turned around and I was really shocked of who I've seen biting on my neck.

"Dotty!," I hissed and winced in pain.

"Why hello Nala, so we meet again. Where's your precious little husband to protect you now?," she said and pinned me. She pinned me! She has beaten me in my own game!

"He's right behind you, you slut!," I heard Simba's voice and it everything happened so fast. I didn't feel that tight grip on my back anymore. Dotty was now lying on the floor gasping for air, "Are you alright?," he asked me.

"I guess so. We'll talk more when we kick their asses, right?!," I yelled and was prepared for fighting.

"RIGHT!," he yelled and ran towards some lionesses. I never felt this way before, I had adrenaline pumping in my veins, just like when we were fighting off Scar. I knew we'll win! All of a sudden three lionesses jumped on me and started kicking me. Hard. I pulled all of my thoughts back. So this is how I'm gonna die. Everything went black, I could only hear loud roars around me. I realized I had to help my own pride. I was their Queen. I punched the lioness as hard as I could and her body weight hit the other two. I looked around and saw Vitani below me. She was standing on a high rock with a killer look. She was my most hated lioness, right after Zira. She helped her to set the trap for my son's murder. Now she's gonna pay.

"Where is your little girl Nala?," she said sarcastically.

"VITANI!," I yelled. I saw it coming. I saw that jump coming. Vitani jumped down on me, trying to pin me down. _"Oh no, you won't!,"_ I thought and tried my best to avoid it. Vitani was strong, but I was stronger. I pinned her easily and went for the throat.

"NO NALA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!," she cried in pain. I was heavy.

"You don't deserve to live!," I exclaimed.

"Queen Nala, please! I regret everything I said!," she looked at me with sad eyes. She was still a child. I remembered her when she was still living on Pride Rock.

_Flashback…_

"_Queen Nala? Can Kopa come out and play?," she grinned._

"_Sure sweetheart," I said lovingly, "Kopa! Someone wants to see you!," I said loud enough for him to hear._

"_Yes Mum? Oh hey Vitani! Mum may we go and play?," he asked me sweetly._

"_Of course you may honey! Have fun!," I yelled after them._

_End of flashback…_

This is not who I was. I was not a murderer. I let go of her and joined my friend Kula who was afraid. She was just standing there and waiting for someone to end her life. I knew her. She was a peaceful soul. She didn't like wars.

"Kula? Are you alright?," I asked her.

"No…" her voice trembled.

"You'll be…" my voice was interrupted by a roar. The loudest roar I've heard today. Simba's roar. I turned around and saw Simba and Zira circling around each other. Suddenly they stopped and raised their paws to hit each other. The fight was stopped when two lions jumped in front of them. It took me a minute to realize that the lioness was Kiara and that the lion with her was Kovu.

"Kiara!," Simba hissed impatiently.

"Kovu!," Zira practically did the same thing, "Go away!," she added angrily.

"Stay out of it!," he looked like he was going to hit her.

"A wise King once told me… We are one… I didn't understand him then… I do now," Kiara spoke slowly.

"But they…" Simba started protesting, but he was cut off by Kiara.

"They? Look at them! We are one!," she said. She was right.

"Vitani! Now!," Zira yelled. Those words obviously didn't touch her heart.

"No Mum! Kiara's right! Enough!," Vitani said and walked over to us. Zira's lionesses, including Dotty, were whispering something and followed Vitani.

"What! No! COME BACK HERE!," she couldn't stand that she was all alone now.

"Give up Zira. It's time to forget about the past," Simba said calmly, ready to make up.

"I do not forget! This is for you Scar!," at the last sentence she jumped in Simba's direction trying to throw him in the gorge. It all went too fast. My daughter risked her own life to save her father's. She jumped in front of him. It seemed that she was the only one who expected an attack.

"KIARA!," Simba yelled desperate.

"Kiara!," Kovu yelled.

"Kiara!," Simba said once more and jumped down to save her. I hurried to the edge to watch over the situation. I didn't see Kiara falling. Instead she was holding on the cliff.

"Hold on Kiara!," I yelled. The sound of flowing water got my attention. Oh Simba! I can't lose the most important persons in my life!

"SIMBA! SIMBA THE WATER!," I yelled to him. Thankfully he heard me on time. I turned my head to Kiara. She was whispering something to Zira. She suggested to help her, she offered her her paw. Zira struggled and lost her power to hold on. Finally that monster was gone! Kiara was save. I saw Simba below her. I hurried over to the edge below them both and waited for them to come up. When I saw them healthy, without any injuries, my heart felt light again.

"Kiara! Simba!," I said crying tears of joy and nuzzled them both, "You're both so crazy!," I added.

"Kovu!," Kiara turned her attention to the black lion behind me.

"Oh Kiara!," he gasped and nuzzled her. My heart almost stopped when Simba walked over to them.

"Kovu! I was wrong! You are one of us! Let's go home! Together!," he said. I was proud of him.

We walked home in silence. We were all exhausted. I don't know how, but there was Rafiki waiting for us. We formed the circle of life with me and Simba on the top of it. Kiara and Kovu were in love, just like me and my husband were and are right now. Rafiki looked over to Simba. I know what that meant. He gave the same look to Sarabi and my mother when me and Simba were about to be married. He was asking permission. He nodded and smiled at the new born couple. Rafiki waved his stick below their heads. They were one.

Me and Simba traditionally headed towards the edge of Pride Rock. All the lionesses bowed as we passed by. Kiara and Kovu followed us. We had to tell our subjects that we're at peace. We all gathered at the edge. The King always roared first and after him the other male. That's what we did. Simba gave us a mighty roar. Soon it was followed by Kovu's and then we all roared together: The King, his Queen, and the future rulers.

We looked down at our subjects. They all chanted happily. All of a sudden we saw Mufasa's figure in the clouds.

"_WELL DONE, MY SON! WE ARE ONE!,"_ his mighty voice said. He was right. We are one.

**THE END**

**Wheew! How do you think this story turned out? Stay tuned for another story coming soon! :)**


End file.
